


Speak it like a real freak

by ItsAiryBro



Series: Say It [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Setting, FLIMSY EXCUSE FOR A PLOT, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Licking, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a menace, The Author Regrets Nothing, drunk truth or dare, evil friends, this is just really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/ItsAiryBro
Summary: Kuroo’s eyes widen, and he blurts out the first thing he can think of. “You owe me! You’ve been fantasizing god knows what about my poor hands! I deserve to know!”Daichi gives him his most unimpressed stare. “You say that like you haven’t ever fantasized god knows what my thighs.”“H-”“You’re not subtle, and I’m not blind, Kuroo.”----Alternate title: Kuroo Tetsurou and the magic tongue.





	Speak it like a real freak

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened thanks to the KuroDai server's discussion that I highjacked and basically made into a licking kink extravaganza.  
> Am I sorry? For the thread highjack, yeah. For the licking kink, no. Not at all.  
> Thank you everyone who enabled me, you know who you are, and you're welcome ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  

The bottle spins and comes to a slow stop, the mouth pointed toward Daichi. Everyone cheers and Daichi groans, dropping his head onto his hands. “Goddamnit.”

Oikawa for his part looks gleeful. “All right! Dai-chan, truth or dare?”

Daichi covers his face with his hands, taking a deep breath. Finally, he looks at the group of drunk people surrounding him. “Truth.”

“Excellent!” Oikawa crows, rubbing his hands together, and Kuroo chuckles. There is nothing that Oikawa likes better than tormenting Daichi, except maybe tormenting Iwaizumi, but that was a different thing altogether because Iwaizumi actually enjoys that shit.

Daichi sighs but says nothing as he waits for Oikawa’s question, jaw working as he chews his gum.

When Oikawa gets his evil smile, Kuroo shifts a little closer to make sure he doesn’t miss whatever comes out of his mouth. “What’s the strangest fetish you have?”

Daichi’s annoyed “What the fuck” is drowned out by the loud hooting of everyone sitting in the circle, and Kuroo joins in with the heckling, even if he was 70% sympathetic to Daichi’s situation. The remaining 30% of him finds this _hilarious,_ and also really, really wants to know Daichi’s answer.   

“Remember you have to tell the truth Sa-wa-mu-ra!!” Bokuto coos, poking Daichi in the side and getting swatted for his efforts.

“Why are you _like_ this,” Daichi groans again, and then shores up his confidence to answer. “I have a hand kink.”

The group erupts into chaos, and Daichi gets multiple questions yelled at him. Kuroo can make out ‘what does that mean thooo’ and ‘which one of us has the sexiest hands’ and ‘Sawamura is that your way of saying you like handjobs’, but he smirks and says he answered the question he had to answer.

Suga then elbows Oikawa out of the way to sit down next to him, and takes the bottle, eyes gleaming as he spins it.

As if the bottle was a co-conspirator, it lands on Daichi again.

Daichi yells this time. “Oh come on!!”

Sugawara grins. “Which one of our hands give you a hard-on?”

“I wasn’t going to say truth!”

“Okay, then I dare you to point at them!”

“Suga!” Daichi yells, looking appalled. “I thought you were my friend!”

“All’s fair in love and drinking games,” Oikawa sniggers, and Suga just keeps grinning.

Kuro tries not to look too interested in the goings on.

“I want to drink my shot and accept defeat.”

“Sawamura, quitting isn’t like you!” Terushima grins from next to Daichi, pressing into his personal space. “Come on, we’re just curious.”

“Tell us! Tell us!” Bokuto starts chanting, and soon the whole circle joins in, and poor Daichi looks like he wants to brain himself with the bottle to escape answering.

“Come on Sawamura, just say a name and then it’ll all be over,” Kuroo finally says, smirking because he _has_ to.

Daichi gives him a flat, unimpressed look that turns into a wince when Bokuto pokes him a little too hard.

“Chop chop Daichi!” Suga heckles him, and Daichi finally caves.

“Fine. It’s Kuroo.”

The group quiets down all at once, and everyone turns to look at Kuroo, eyes dropping from his face to his hands.

Kuroo blinks, and also looks down at his own hands, innocently cradling his can of beer.

Then Daichi gets up and walks away, leaving behind a subdued bunch of drunks and a very flustered Kuroo.

-

They’re both in Kuroo’s room, forced to interact because they have a Statistics problem set that they have to work on and it’s Daichi’s responsibility to keep Kuroo from failing the class.

They haven’t spoken properly since that night a week ago, even if they hang in the same social groups and share some classes. Kuroo is curious but keeps his mouth shut for the time being, and Daichi seems content to just ignore Kuroo unless he’s asked a question about class or practice.

So of course Kuroo can’t let him get away with that.

Once they’re done with the set, Kuroo clears his throat gently and says in a conversational tone, “My hands give you a hard on, huh, Sawamura?”

Daichi slams his book closed and makes to leave. Kuroo has to lunge across the coffee table to snag his shirt and pull him back down.

“We’re _not_ talking about this, Kuroo,” Daichi grits out, face flushing already as he glares daggers at him.

“I’m not judging!” Kuro lies instinctually. “I was just curious about why.”

Daichi looks at him suspiciously, slowly settling back down on the cushion as he resumes chewing his gum again. Kuroo takes the look to mean ‘keep talking’, so he does.

“I mean… why hands? And why mine specifically?”

“I never said yours _specifically_ ,” Daichi sighs. “The question was whose I liked best. Not whose were the only ones I liked.”

Kuroo feels his pride dent a little to know his hands weren’t special, but he obstinately continues. “You didn’t completely answer my question.”

“Yeah, and I’m not going to.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, and he blurts out the first thing he can think of. “You owe me! You’ve been fantasizing god knows what about my poor hands! I deserve to know!”

Daichi gives him his most unimpressed stare. “You say that like you haven’t ever fantasized god knows what about my thighs.”

“H-”

“You’re not subtle, and I’m not blind, Kuroo.”

Kuroo knows his face is red, because he can _feel_ it. It’s not just about being called out for the thigh thing-- Daichi is right and he absolutely _has_ been wanting to suffocate in Daichi’s thighs, just wants to be _crushed_ between them and ascend directly to heaven, right since high school when he first met him and realized how fucking amazing Daichi was-- but it’s also the look in his eyes: confident, a little amused, teasing.

It’s _flirty._

Daichi is flirting with him, and it figures that the first time they’re very clearly flirting, they’re talking about Daichi’s weird hand fetish and Kuroo being obvious about wanting to fuck Daichi’s thighs.

“And if you want to talk about owing people, I think _you_ owe _me_ something.”

Kuroo sputters. “What? Why?”

“Well you already know my weird kink, but I don’t have that kind of information on you. It’s definitely not balanced, is it?” Daichi smirks and pops his gum.

Kuroo is a little too caught up in the visual of Daichi’s tongue cleaning up the gum stuck to his lips, so it takes a little bit for his comment to register. When it does, he goes redder. “I’ll uh… I’ll tell you if you tell me why you like my hands.”

Daichi sighs, muttering something that sounds vaguely like ‘oh my god’ under his breath. “I like hands because I think they say a lot about a person. And I like yours because they’re one of the prettier ones I’ve seen.”

Kuroo blinks at him, and then looks down to see his own hands. Of all the parts of his body, he wasn’t really expecting Daichi to like his _hands._ Maybe his legs, or his abs, maybe, because he’s got a nice set of those, but his hands? His fingers are long and bony, and his nails are all different shapes. There’s calluses from volleyball and writing littered across his palms and the sides of his fingers. Just looks like a regular old hand. “Really?” he asks, looking back up at Daichi, who doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

Daichi shrugs. “They’re pretty and elegant. Like you’re a pianist, or a violinist, or something to do with having nimble fingers. Graceful, but also strong. Dexterous. Something about that is just really appealing to me, I suppose. They, uh.” He swallows and pointedly doesn’t look at him, like he realizes he’s said too much.

“They what?” Kuroo presses, anxious for him to complete that sentence.

“They make me… want to… lick them,” Daichi says, voice getting quieter and quieter till his last words are barely a mumble.  

Kuroo stares at Daichi, who’s now looking straight at him, almost challenging as if he was preparing to defend himself from whatever Kuroo was going to say about him.

And then Kuroo slowly raises his hand, holding it out like he wants a handshake, feeling his face heat with the words he speaks. “I just washed it after eating,” he says, surprisingly even. “I want a demo.”

Daichi considers his hand for a moment before he reaches up with his own, grabbing Kuroo’s fingers and pressing his thumb into his palm, where it feels like a hot pebble on his skin.

“Do you really want to, or is this some type of joke?” Daichi asks, squeezing the fingers in his grip, but not unpleasantly.

“Not a joke,” Kuroo says, and shakes his head. “I kind of wish it was but no. It’s not.”

The look Daichi gives him sends heat shooting up his spine, has his mouth dropping open to let out a soft gasp. And Daichi hasn’t even done anything yet.

Daichi quickly spits his gum into a tissue, still keeping his hold on Kuroo’s hand. Once that’s out of the way, he fixes Kuroo with a piercing gaze as he folds Kuroo’s index and middle fingers just a little bit, and slowly puts them in his mouth.

Kuroo is so still he doesn’t even register if he’s breathing or not, his entire existence reduced to the hand that Daichi holds in his warm, sure grip, the wetness of Daichi’s tongue, and the sight of Daichi smirking around the fingers in his mouth.

God. He was so hard he hurt-- and all over having 2 fingers licked under Daichi’s unwavering gaze.

Daichi takes his time, closing his eyes as he sucks at the tip of the fingers, then pulls them in his mouth, third knuckle deep, gentle licks swirling around the joints and the webbing between the fingers. He moans softly as he pulls the fingers out, more of a loud exhalation than a conscious sound, and with the tip of his tongue licks a delicate trail from palm to tip of the ring finger, and scrapes his teeth over a knuckle.

Then he looks at Kuroo again, his smirk lewd and not at all like the Daichi he knows, and sucks three fingers into his mouth, moaning softly.

Kuroo whimpers through gritted teeth, his toes curling as tries to not to pass out.

Finally, Daichi slowly pulls off his fingers, kissing the tip of his index, and then the back of his hand like a goddamned gentleman before gently lowering the hand. “What did you think?”

“I think you need to leave so I can jack off in peace,” Kuroo says, and that gets a surprised laugh out of Daichi. His hand is still being held captive, and he feels entirely too hot when the damp trails catch the breeze and send a flare of sensation through his body.

“Do I have to, though?” Daichi asks, and Kuroo had definitely _not_ been expecting that.

The look he’s giving him is level and just a little bit amused, given away by the faint upturn of the corners of his mouth. Kuroo feels pinned like a butterfly on a board.

“I’ll go if you want me to,” Daichi says, his thumb making soothing stripes across his knuckles.

That’s illegal, Kuroo wants to say. But instead, what comes out of his mouth is “Maybe you can stay.”

“Maybe?” he asks, warm brown eyes crinkling as he smiles.

Kuroo swallows. “Stay.”

“Okay.” Daichi reaches out to take Kuroo’s other hand as well, his smile never wavering. It makes Kuroo feel warm.

“Move to the bed?” Kuroo asks, feeling like that might be more comfortable if Daichi is going to…

...Going to watch him jack his dick. His dick that was hard because Daichi had licked his fingers.

_Oh boy._

“Sure,” Daichi says easily, letting go of his hands to stand up. Kuroo resists the urge to hide them in his armpits.

It’s too bright in his room, and Kuroo moves to turn his lamp down to a dull white that casts the room in a hazy shadow. When he goes back to the bed, he sits pressed against the wall, and Daichi moves to sit in front of him. Their knees touch and Daichi reaches for his hands again. Kuroo gives them up without a fight, unable to meet Daichi’s open stare.

“Can I kiss you?” Daichi asks, and Kuroo had not been expecting that either, but it makes his everything kick into overdrive.

“Yeah, yes,” he manages to stutter, and then they're kissing, sweet and soft and wet and open-mouthed. Daichi takes both his hands in one so he can hold Kuroo’s jaw, guiding the kiss better.

Daichi pulls away, and Kuroo’s close to panting. Daichi has his back to the light so he can't see his face too clearly, but he can feel his eyes on him and he feels hot, electric, jittery. Daichi presses close, kissing him again before pulling away with a gentle nibble on his lower lip. Then he trails kisses under his jaw, and further to the right, till Kuroo can feel hot breath on his ear, and he shivers.  

“You still haven’t told me what your weird kink is,” he says softly, and this time, Kuroo can’t hold it back.

“That’s illegal,” he mutters, defensively lifting his shoulders to protect himself from Daichi’s treacherous ways.

Daichi laughs softly and squeezes his hands. “Come on. We had a deal, didn’t we?”

Damn, they did. And Kuroo wasn’t the type to back down from his word. “I, um.” He stares resolutely at his knee.

Daichi simply squeezes his hands in both of his and remains silent.

“I like… having my ears played with,” he finally manages to say. Daichi kisses his fingertips, and it feels like a reward.

“Played with how?” Daichi asks, and boy Kuroo really needs to turn the AC up in here.

“Come on, you can tell me,” Daichi coaxes him, and Kuroo gives in.

“Like uh, licking the shell, and a little bit of biting, maybe? It’s not that big a deal,” he tries to say, but Daichi has already caught his ear lobe between his teeth, and Kuroo yelps, not expecting the sudden jolt that zings up his spine. When Daichi sucks on the lobe a little, Kuroo’s hands tremble where they're held captive. Daichi trails the very tip of his tongue along the shell of his ear, along the helix, and down, and then blows very gently, and it feels like the wet trails he left behind are on fire and god, he's gasping like he's dying, and he _is_ dying but in the best way.

“H-Holy fu-uhck,” he stutters out. Daichi lets go of him so he can use both of his hands for his nefarious deeds, pushing one hand into his hair while the other is toying with the other ear. Kuroo holds on to Daichi’s shoulders for dear life, making pathetic little whimpers and feeling self-conscious about them, but he doesn't know how to stop. He's so very hard in his pants, and he realizes the point of Daichi staying was so he could be there to see Kuroo jack off, but the ear situation is very distracting. He just closes his eyes and lets Daichi take him where he wants.

“You alright?” Daichi asks, finally letting go of his tortured ear to press kisses to the corner of his mouth.

“I’m so fucking turned on,” he says, and Daichi chuckles at that, but it’s soft and Kuroo doesn’t feel like he’s being made fun of. Somehow Kuroo never feels like Daichi is laughing _at_ him, even if he’s laughing at him.

Kuroo’s a fucking mess, is what he is.

“Well, we did have a plan to take care of that, didn’t we?”

Kuroo swallows, and it does nothing to ease his parched throat.

Daichi looks him square in the face as he trails his hand down his chest and stomach till it’s resting on the button of his jeans. “Okay?”

Kuroo thinks he must have a _lot_ of good karma to be where he is right now. He nods once, and Daichi is deftly undoing his pants.

Kuroo wiggles a little to get the pants off somewhat, and Daichi takes it from there, dragging them the rest of the way off so he can wrap Kuroo’s legs around his waist, practically pulling him into his lap.  

Once they’re situated right, Daichi goes back to nibbling on his ear again, and Kuroo pants as he reaches for his dick.

“Um,” he says, and Daichi pulls back immediately, looking at him with concern.

 _So much_ good karma, Kuroo thinks. “Can I grab the lube?”

“Where is it?”

“Just under the mattress.” He points.

Daichi reaches over with only minimal jostling and retrieves the small bottle.

Kuroo takes it from him and pours some into his palm. His hands are shaking and neither of them say anything.

Then he wraps his lubed hand around his dick, and moans because Daichi chooses that exact moment to suck his earlobe back into his sinful mouth.

Daichi’s hand wraps around his own, though it doesn’t do anything beyond simply hold on. Kuroo starts stroking, drawn out and heavy, as Daichi mouths at his neck, sucks gently at his collarbones, and bites his shoulders before trailing back up to his jaw.

“Oh my god,” he whimpers. He feels Daichi smirk against his lips as he takes Kuroo’s mouth again, that magic tongue of his doing impossible things to his self-control.

When Kuroo feels his orgasm building he pulls back from the kiss to catch his breath, and Daichi leans back as well. Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow before they arch upwards when his other hand is captured.

He knows what’s coming, and yet he’s completely unprepared when Daichi sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, licking and toying with them like he’s trying to suck Kuroo’s dick through his fingers.

And that tongue, that tongue must be either blessed or cursed, because Kuroo is sure human tongues should _not_ be able to contort that way, but they’re doing things to his fingers that Kuroo feels in every inch of his body, and it’s too much, it’s _too fucking much,_ and Daichi’s hand is squeezing him and--

\--he comes with a loud, shuddering exhale, crumpling forward and right onto Daichi’s waiting shoulder.

Daichi kisses his head, cupping the back of his neck with his broad, warm hand and squeezing gently. A few seconds pass while Kuroo tries to piece himself back together.

“Was that good?”

Kuroo chuckles at the question, pulling back so he can lean against the wall. “I think a little bit of my soul escaped through my dick.”

Daichi snorts. “Dork,” he says, and his eyes are filled with amusement and fondness.

Even orgasm-addled, Kuroo can tell he is literally the luckiest bastard alive.

Then something occurs to Kuroo. “The hand thing wasn’t your weirdest kink at all, was it?” he says, realization dawning on him. Daichi’s constant gum chewing, the sheer enjoyment he got from having Kuroo’s fingers in his mouth, the skillful french kissing. “You have a licking kink.”

Daichi grins at him and licks his lips. “Busted,” he says, shrugging. “You don’t have a problem with it though, right?”

“I’m pretty sure I have a ‘being-licked’ kink now,” Kuroo says, a smile pulling at his lips. “So I’d say no, I don’t have a problem with that.”

It's very subtle, but Kuroo can tell Daichi's shoulders sag a little with relief. “Okay, good.”

When they’re done cleaning up and Kuroo is buttoning his pants, something else occurs to him. “Wait! So does that mean you lied in Truth or Dare?? Daichi that’s illegal!”

Daichi attacks him with his pillow.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Say it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZe5K1DN4ec)  
> Some real good art by Gr33nCrow for this fic right [here](https://twitter.com/gr33ncrow/status/1089015184558120960)  
> I hope you liked that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
